Rhyming Is Fun!
by AliceandJasper4ever
Summary: Entry for Yayme2012's challenge. Very cliche, Mike giving Bella crack.


This is for Yayme2012's challenge.

My head feels funny. Hehe, my body tingles. I really wish I knew where I was. I also wish I knew why I really wanted to rhyme every word, I see, hear, whatever feather. Ah, here comes Mikey!

"Hello, Bella." My love said to me.

"Hola signor Mikey!" Ha ha! Why can't I stop laughing!

"I see the crack still has it's effects on you. Perfect!"

"Crack is a fun word! OOO It rhymes with lack and tack and hack and back!" I giggled. It's rhyme time!

"Maybe I drugged you a little too much." Mikeo was funny!

"Ha ha! I can't feel my face!" This was awesome!

"Ok, now you're scaring me!" He backed away slowly.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured.

"We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words.

This moment was so perfect, so right,

There was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me,

Holding me against him….

It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed.

"You funny!" Why am I so koo koo for coco puffs?! I like it!

"Well, Bella, now we are going to play a game!" He was funny!

"OOOO! A game! What is it? Hide and go seek? I love that game, like one time I tried to hide behind a tree, then I fell into a cactus, then I fell in a pond! I got wet!" I was now rolling on the floor cracking up! I can't stop smiling! Being drugged was fun!

"Um, maybe a game wouldn't be the best idea. Lets just sit on the bed." Mike rhymes with bike!

"Ok!" I sat on the bed. "Earthquake! WHOO!" Shaking is fun.

"Bella! Stop moving the bed! You're ruining the mood!" He seemed mad.

"What kind a mood? A bad one, a sad one, a happy one, a glad mood?" Why does my head hurt?

"A romantic mood! I gave you crack because I wanted to get jiggy with you!" He was mad!

"Jiggy? That's a cool word! I wanna get jiggy!" I started shimmying.

"Bella! You are not nearly as fun high as I thought you would be."

"I'm sorry. Did I make you mad?" He better not get me in trouble.

"Yes you did. You are acting like a three year old." He gave me a look I thought only a dad could give.

"But I'm wacko for cracko." I tried to give him puppy dog eyes, but I couldn't stop laughing long enough.

Then there was a loud boom I started running around the room screaming.

"Bella? Are you okay?" It was Eddie! He had come to play with me!

"Ed Man! Are you here to get jiggy with me?" He looked scary.

He stomped over to Mikey and picked him up by his throat.

"What did you do to Bella?" Eddo was mad at Mikey!

"I'm drugged! Wacko for cracko!" I started doing jumping jacks.

"YOU GAVE HER CRACK??" The Edster was so angry!

Mike man started crying.

"Don't cry, the Easter bunny's gonna be back next year!" I said that.

Eddie put the Mikesta down and started walking towards me.

"Bella, can you think straight?" He looked at me funny.

"You are cute." I giggled once more.

"What's one plus one?" Is that a trick question?

"Window! Because when you put all the lines together it makes a window!" That is so amazing.

""I'm going to take you to my house so Carlisle can have a look at you and see if you're on anything other than crack." He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Okey dokey artichockey!" I love rhyming.

We went to his house and he brought me to Carshizzle fizzle.

"Carlisle! Mike gave Bella drugs. Can you do some tests to see if she'll be okay?" Carcar looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Okay, Bella? Follow me please." He lead me through the house and put me in a room with a ceiling as high as me.

He did a bunch of tests with Edward staring intently at me. Unfortunately, my head was pounding and I didn't feel very good. I guess I'm in the crash and burn phase. I am not feeling very high right now.

"Carlisle said you need to sleep. So Sleep."

"Edward! I can't sleep with you staring at me like that!" I really wanted to sleep, but Edward was being impossible.

"Just pretend I'm not here." Does he really think I can do that?

"No living being can just forget you aren't staring at them like that."

"Bella, just sleep." He said like it was the easiest thing to do.

"Okay, I know you haven't slept in awhile, but with a bad headache it's hard. And it's even harder when someone who looks like you is watching them." I love his eyes but I really don't want to see them right now.

"Fine. Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not! I can't sleep without you here." He just shook his head.

"Then what do you want me to do?" He was definitely mocking me at this point.

"Stay here. Just close your eyes. Or at least keep them closed until I am fully asleep." That kept both of us happy for now.

The Next Morning

"Bella? How's your head?" I had just woken up.

"It hurts. Why does it hurt?" I don't remember hitting my head badly yesterday.

"Because of yester..Wait, do you not remember anything?" He looked happy about that.

"I guess not. What happened?" I really wanted to know of course.

"I don't think I'll tell you that." He's trying to kill me.

"Please! Can you at least give me a little hint about it?" Please be a big hint.

"Hmm…I learned you like to rhyme a lot." That wasn't helpful.

"Did I get drunk and start rapping or something?"

He just walked away laughing as hard as he possibly could.

I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it at least. A LOT of fun.


End file.
